1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for analyzing of the texture of a digital image, and more particularly to a method for analyzing the texture of a digital image using a texture descriptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional digital image texture analyzing method. Referring to FIG. 1, filtered images are obtained by performing a predetermined filtering method (step 102), and the mean values and variances of the pixel values of the filtered images are used as texture descriptors of the images (steps 104 and 106). The texture descriptors indicate an analysis result of image texture.
However, according to the conventional digital image texture analyzing method, even when the textures of an image are similar to those of another image, in the case where one image is rotated, enlarged or reduced relative to the other image, the textures of the two images are analyzed to be different.